


L'Child

by littletownblues



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /rp, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst, Betaed, DadInnit, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LITERALLY, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletownblues/pseuds/littletownblues
Summary: An Exile Tommy fic. A bit late, but it's not too focused on it, just at the beggining.-A Dadinnit fic. Tommy's in exile, trying to get by, and finds a baby. Tommy with infant, what will he do?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	L'Child

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Tommy wasn't having a good time. Even in exile, good times came about. But this wasn’t one of those times. His best friend wasn't around, the lingering amnesiac ghost of his death brother was nowhere to be seen (When was the last time he had seen Wilbur? That bitch. Wanker. He missed him) and there were no pogs in Chat. The last one was rare. Chat was usually extremely active at all times of the day and night, and it was being... Quiet. Was this what Techno had meant by audience retention? If it was, why would he want the voices to stick around? The pig man was weird. He never understood why Phil was friends with him. (That was a lie, he did, but it didn't stop Techno from being a bitch pig in a cape, because he was a bitch and he was weird, and Tommy wasn't budging on that.)

So yeah. Big man Tommy Innit wasn't having a good time. But that was fine, he was fine, because- well, he didn't know why. Why did he put up with this shit? It was fucked! Child labour, he had told MD once. MD had agreed, but his judgement tended to be impaired, and that meant that Tommy couldn't take his word, like when Wilbur used to do drugs. Sometimes Tommy wondered if that's where it went wrong- Tubbo always did say they needed to do more Yoga. (He has tried once, but it didn't go very well, and Big man Tommy Innit didn't need no Yoga. He was good. He had drugs and women, hot women, and that was enough for him.)

He had neither of those now. Not that he ever really had hot women and drugs, but he could never admit that, it was important for keeping up his image as a Big Man. He missed people he could make laugh. Sure Dream did, but it was always a pity laugh. He missed his things, not even his wealth- although his wealth was pretty pogchamp- he just missed having things he could keep. Safe things. But people hated him now. He couldn’t blame them, he supposed, he knew was loud and annoying and of all things proud of it. A surge of embarrassment washed over him at that- he couldn’t imagine being proud of being annoying now, being so gratuitously loud. (That was a lie, he knew- he couldn’t help himself, the outbursts, no matter how much trouble he got in. Dream made him feel too safe and too on edge.) 

But Dream wouldn’t be back for a while. He had gone somewhere (he didn’t tell Tommy where, just that he’d be back with a surprise- Tommy was excited for it) and Tommy was going into the woods to get firewood. The cold was blowing in early this year, and Tommy wanted his 17th to be at the least warm. Maybe Dream’s surprise would even be a present. 

There wasn’t much of anything in the barren fields of trees, the sticks he was able to collect a little too damp with half melted snow. That was always the worst, he’d have to leave them out to dry. Trying to burn anything wet was a waste of good fuel, and he had very little as it stood. So he took to higher places, scrambling up trees with a new found aptitude, taking out his makeshift blade to saw away at the thin branch. Axes were cool, but something saw-like just made it easier. Besides, he needed the durability to chop up the wood once he got back. Making more weapons was just annoying. 

Once he had the branch in question almost to the point of breaking off, he tied a firm knot around the log and quickly scrambled down to place a makeshift thick cotton sheet on the ground below. With several firm yanks, it fell, falling right into the spread cotton sheet. 

Originally, Tommy thought it was a dumb idea. He needed that cotton! He was the one who needed to be warm, not some bitch tree, but he came round to the idea in his own time once he realised how difficult it was to survive sub-zero temperatures with no fire and waiting on a branch to dry off from melted snow. He was a smart man and a big man, he mumbled to himself as he wrapped up the log and hauled it over his shoulder, using the off strands of rope to secure it around his arms like a makeshift backpack. It sucked and he hated it, but it was the best option- besides, he’d get even more muscles like this. Then he’d be the biggest man, even bigger than Philza Minecraft. 

He wanted to see Phil again. He’d give anything to be wrapped safely in his father’s wings again. 

Shrubs rustled behind him. Tommy drew his bow. 

A skeleton? Creeper? Spider? Zombie? There were trees so there’d be no fire. He was alone. In danger. And Dream was nowhere to be seen. 

He needed Dream. 

He didn’t have Dream. 

He had no one. 

Tommy lowered his Bow, not able to look his imminent death in the eye as his own traitorous legs trembled under him. 

Phil, Phil Phil Phil- Dream- 

“Oo?” A small, innocent gurgle stirred him from his frozen state, Tommy’s shock blue eyes travelling slowly across the forest floor. 

A baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Gonna try and update once a week. 
> 
> Author thrives off of kudos, comments and bookmarks!
> 
> THANK YOU BARONETCOINS FOR BETAING!!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins


End file.
